IMPORTANCE
by TeamPiper
Summary: Tyler feels unimportant. She has the right to too! From her dad abusing her and killing her sister, to being a child of a minor god. When the Gem of the Sea is stolen, she finally gets a chance to prove herself, but will she be able to?
1. Just a Dream, To Some Extent

**This is my SYOD story! It might take a while for all of the OC's to get involved, but it will happen. This is just a prologue. **

Tyler's POV

_It was pitch black. I reached over to feel my identical twin sister Emilie. We were going to be in trouble this time. Were we really bad kids? To daddy, we were just things to hit._

_About a month ago, we figured out how to get out. He kept us locked in the attic, when he was mad, he came up and beat us. Hard. We learned if we really focused, we could unlock the door._

_"Emilie," I whispered "is daddy home yet?"_

_"I don't know" she responded_

_"should we run?"_

_"yes, he hurts us. Maybe we will find a new daddy"_

_"yeah, one that wants us, and does't hurt us when he is mad"_

_"lets go" Emilie said quietly._

_We held on to each other, as we stared at the lock on the door. I thought, open, and it did. It slowly twisted around, eventually opening the old creaky door. _

_As we walked down the stairs, my weight slipped from under me. My dad had just lifted me up. He tossed me on the ground. Emilie ran to me._

_"Tyler!" she yelled "are you ok?"_

_Just then you heard my dad._

_"what are you two doing?" he asked_

_"RUNNING AWAY!" we both yelled. I got back on my feet, grabbed Emilie's hand, and we ran._

_"No you are not!" Dad had a knife. As we ran, he took it and slashed my upper arm. The pain was intense, but me and Emilie had to get out._

_Just as we reached the door, I saw a bloody knife come down on my sister, and it hit her right in the heart._

"STOP, NO DADDY, STOP. YOUR KILLING HER NO!"

Just then I felt a hand on my arm.

"Tyler, Tyler, wake up." my half brother, AJ. "are you ok?" he asked

I looked around, my bed, in my cabin.

"Yes, fine"

"you were screaming, what did you dream about"

"nothing" I responded "nothing at all"

"this is the third night in a row. Have you told Emma or Lina about this.

"no, its nothing, just what happened. Go back to sleep, see you in the morning"

"Ok, goodnight Ty"

"night AJ"

I was dreaming about that night. I was five. Me and my twin sister Emilie were abused by my father. Nobody knew I had a twin, let alone a dad. I have been here since I was five. After I ran out of my house screaming, my neighbor, a satyr, took me to camp. I have been here longer than most though.

I'm Tyler Gates, daughter of Hecate, and I am 13. I know, Tyler is mostly a guys name, but my dad wanted a boy, and my mom wanted an Emilie. Tyler is also a girls name, but just not as common (**A/N Tyler is my middle name, thats why I wanted it to be hers) **

My two best friends are Emma and Lina, the two girls AJ mentioned earlier.

AJ, is the best brother in the word. He is also 13, so I call him my twin. We are the youngest Hecate kids in camp. AJ looks emo though. He is really super nice, so nice that he has an Aphrodite girl as a girlfriend, Cristina.

It was many years ago, but that memory still haunts me.

I looked at the date on my phone. No wonder I was having THIS dream.

July 12, 1:13 am, exactly 8 years ago, my dad killed my sister.

**So how is it? I know, I did't describe Emma and Lina vey well, but you will meet them in the next chapter. This is about how gory it will get, I promise the rest will not be as gross. Please review, it makes me jumpy when I look at my phone and it says YOU HAVE MAIL and I have even 3 e-mails from .**

**The more I get the faster I write.**


	2. Capture the Flag

**Hey, I forgot to do this in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own Tyler.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I have some OC's in this chapter!**

**Tyler POV**

At about 9:00 I woke up, again. I was exited for tonights game of capture the flag. It was Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hecate, and Nike verses Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Hermes, Hypnos**(Sorry if it's spelled wrong)**, Nemesis, and Hebe(**Those are all the gods I cam think of off the top of my head)**.

There were a lot of couples against each other. The more dating, the funner! I had just walked out of the Hecate cabin and found one of my best friends, Emma Twors.

Emma's real name was Emmantha. She had the most curly red hair I had ever seen. It was flame red, and reached down her back. It made my light brown wavy hair look like a dead wombat. **(I know I said Tyler had red hair, but I picture her like me. So now it's brown) **

She also had the brightest green eyes in the world. She was very skinny, but she was strong. I know what your thinking, daughter of Aphrodite. If you are, you are wrong. She is daughter of Zeus, and 1/2 Poseidon.

You see, her mom, Molly Twors, was a demigod daughter of Poseidon. Her mom had 'fun' with Zeus, and then Emma was their product.

"Hey Em, whats up?" I asked her

"Not much, you?"

"Tired"

"Why, wait, let me guess. Nightmare?"

"How do you know?" I asked, the only person who knew was AJ

"Please," she said "I could here you from my cabin. Come on, lets go find Lina"

We started towards the Athena cabin.

Lina was short for Catalina. At first we called her Cat, but it did't really suit her very well. She was very shy. She had honey blonde hair, that went straight down her back.

Her eyes were different than most Athena kids. They were blue, but they also had little specks of grey in them. Hers made my murky brown eyes, look once again like poop. Deja vu right?

Any ways, we had all become friends for being the youngest at camp. Emma's mom gave birth to her at camp, when she was 16. Her mom died that night. Chiron had only just told Emma about water power, and she was loving every min of it.

Lina, and her sister Alo, had been there for years to. Their dad died in 9/11 when Lina was 2. She came to Camp Half Blood, and met Emma. When we were all 5, I came in, and we formed 'The Mini Musketeers'. We were inseparable. People have always called us that, and they still do even though there are kids younger than us now.

"So are you guys exited for capture the flag tonight?" I asked

"Yes! This is one of the only times we will ever be on the same team" Lina said

"Haha funny," Emma said "did you realize that the Apollo cabin is on our team?"

She was trying to make me mad. Our friend Matt, was son of Apollo.

I will admit it, I have had a crush on Matt when I met him 5 years ago. He was 9, and I was 8. He is still a year older than me, but we were still best friends.

"Right on cue" Lina whispered

She was right. Matt had just walked up to join our conversation.

"Hey Lina, Emma." he pauses "Hey Tyler"

"Whats up Matt, you ready for capture the flag?" I asked

"You know it. We will destroy!" he said

"And do you think you will win it for us?" I asked him playfully

"Yes, I am going to dominate" He said, still being playful

"And how is that?"

"Like this"

At that moment, he reached down and slung me over his shoulder. As I started to yell at him, he started to spin. We both started cracking up.

As he set me down I took a breath.

"Yup, we are so going to win this thing"

"Alright, I better go get some food, I will see you three tonight" he said

"See you tonight" we all responded

As he was gone, we all walked up to get some food.

The day seamed to go by slowly. Until about 3:00 when we had free time. I went down to the beach.

When I got there I noticed that the water was lower than normal. Weird. I sat on the dock for a while, and then went to my cabin to get ready for capture the flag.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had just got all my armor on, when I went out side to find all my team.

We meet by Zeus's fist. They had me (because I am the smallest) climb to the top and place our flag up there.

"You guys ready?" Matt asked

"As ready as I will ever be" Lina said

"LETS DO IT!" I scream. That gets people up and ready

I see Chiron talking to Rachel, our oracle, and he looks worried.

As we here the conch horn sound, we charge into the forest.

I pull of my ring. You see my ring is my weapon, its a gift from my mom. If you pull on it, like a bow, it turns into one. My quiver magically appears on my back, full of arrows. Magikos, is engraved into the gold handle. Magikos means magic in Greek.

I shoot everybody in my way, as I work my way to the flag. When I get there, I see it guarded by Ares campers. I had an idea.

These kids are all idiots. I know I can fool them. I look at some rocks, and they move slightly.

"Whose there?" Alissa, an Ares camper yelled

"NOBODY" I yell in Annabeth's voice.

Another one of my powers, is I can do other people's voices,like a cyclops.

Anyway, all the Ares campers know the story of Percy and the Golden Fleece, so if they saw rocks move, and 'nobody' they would think it was Annabeth. The sad part is, Annabeth moved to uptown New York with Percy last year, now that they are 24.

"Annabeth, were not stupid, we know its you" Alissa yelled with her siblings

"Oh yeah, come and prove it!" I screamed in her voice

About half went to find 'Annabeth' as I turned invisible, and charged up the hill.

I saw Matt, as I was reaching the top. I had another idea. I took the flag, yelled "Matt!" and he herd me.

I attached the flag to an arrow, and I shot it all the way to him, and he shot that to Emma, who was on the boarder line. Emma ran across, and we all screamed in victory.

As I ran down the hill I hugged Matt, as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Tyler that was AMAZING!"

"Thanks! I think it was a plan worthy of Athena"

"Oh, it was" I herd Lina say

Then Emma said something.

"Guys, look at the water" as I did I noticed, there was hardly any of it.

"Chiron, what up with the lack of water?"

"All right camp, I have an important announcement" Chiron said

"Whats up?" Matt asked

"The Gem of the Sea has been stolen" he said

"Whats that?" a little girl said

"Selene, it is what gives the world water"

"Wait, so wit out them Gem of the Sea, no more water will be produced" my friend Willa said

"Exactly" Chiron replied "Rachel is here to give us a quest"

"Who gets it" Corey asked

"Well, Poseidon had an...um... Situation with Apollo, so Matt would you like to?"

"You know it!"

"Wait" Lina said "I'm guessing, Poseidon lost a bet with Apollo, and now his son gets a quest"

"Yup"

"Ok, fine with me"

"Rachel, give us a prophesy"

"Ok, just a sec" Rachel said. All of a sudden, she went into oracle mode.

Her voice almost transformed. She said

_Four shall go to find the treasure of the sea_

_Look where old souls rome,that is the key_

_One shall go missing on this deadly quest_

_Love versus ones old life, will be the true test_

_Only he can save her then_

_The girl with magic's will shall bend_

_Daughter of the sky, and daughter of wisdome_

_These four, will create the waters new kingdom _

And then she collapsed.

"Well, Matt, who would you like on the quest?"

"It said 3 girls, and one boy, that means you need the rest to be girls" Ember said

"All girls" he said "easy, Emma, Lina, and Tyler. You guys want to come?"

"YES!" Emma and I yelled

"You guys sure, One shall go missing on this deadly quest, it freaks me out" Lina said

"We will watch out for each other" I said

"Please Lina, it wont be the same with out you" Emma pleaded

"Fine, I will go" Lina said

"Ok then, you will leave tomorrow morning" Chiron said

That night, in bed, I really thought about the prophecy. Then I sat up bolt right.

We were going to the underworld, where my sister was living, and somebody's love, and old life will be put to the test. That fourth line was referring to me, and I was going to find Emilie down there.

**So what do you think? This was really long. I was writing this for like 2 hours. I hope you like it! Can you guess which one will go missing? Keep following this story to find out! I am also going to start polls. Just to be fun! So here is my first poll**

**Who do you like better?**

**Annabeth **

**Or**

**Piper?**

**Vote and I will post in the AN what won for the last chapter.**

**Peace Out!**


	3. There Goes Another Perfectly Good Bus

**Cats random though of the day: Would you make a unicorn if you mixed a horse and a narwal?**

Tyler's POV

The next morning I woke up. I wont lie, I am afraid. I loved Emilie, but what if she was at me for running away, as dad killed her. No matter what, I was going to find her.

I heard a knock at the door. I looked over to see, who I called my 'supervisors'

Sean O Riley, and Kendrix Allen.

Sean was twenty. He was AMAZING at karate, and been at the camp for twelve years. He had black hair, and blue eyes.

Kendrix, was his girlfriend. She was always like a sister to me. She was only here for the summer, sadly. When ever she came here, I liked her because she was one of the only people who could control Helen Harris.

Anyway, Kendrix was an Aphrodite kid, and her and Sean have been dating for two years.

"Hey Tyler" Kendrix said

"You ok' Sean said

"Yeah, I just don't know if I am ready"

"Of course you are!" they said in unison

"You, my friend, is Tyler Gates" Sean said

"Do you know how amazing you were last night" Kendrix said

"Yes, I know that we won, but this is a quest. With Matt." I said that last part under my breath, but Kendrix still heard me

"Sean, why don't you go get some food, I need to talk to Tyler" Kendrix said

"Sure, but Tyler, if you need any thing, you can tell me" he said as he left

When Sean was gone, Kendrix started talking a mile I minuet

"Tyler, you have a quest, with the guy you have liked since you were seven!"

"I know, but he just likes me as a friend, and only a friend"

"Girl, my mom is the love goddess, trust me, he likes you more than that."

And with that, Kendrix went to go find Sean.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When I was finally packed, I went out side to find Emma, Lina, and Matt

I looked around, and saw them at the top of Half Blood Hill

I hiked up, to the top

"You guys ready?" I asked

"Yup, we are going to do this" Emma said

"One of us will go missing" Lina said

"We can do it" Matt stated

"Alright, lets go!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We had a simple plan. Get on a bus, go to California, get into the under world, and get the stone. I knew some how, it would fail, it always has.

We got on a bus, and started to California. We each had something we did to keep ourself entertained.

Emma, was looking at her water, and it would move up and down her bottle.

Lina, was reading a greek text book.

I was looking around, and levitating things with my magic. I looked at some random guys hat, and it flew right above his head. Classic.

Matt was writing a song. Why does he have to be so perfect?

When I was thinking about Matt, I slowly felt the bus lift up. That was weird, even I could't do that kind of thing. Then it hit me. I mean literally hit me. The bus lurched to the right, and I hit Lina.

"Owwww" she said

"Guy's, what do we do?" I asked

Then, my feet were off the ground, and I was thrown on the ground.

"Tyler!" Matt yelled

It felt like Emilie all over again. I would't let my friends die. Not again

"Lina, go distract them" I said

"Ok" she said

Emma, was fighting them herself. I counted all of them. Three. How could we, tak on three storm spirits.

Then I remembered something I had packed. I quickly dug through my bag and found it. I glass jar. I threw it to Emma, and she knew what to do. She used her powers to pull the two storm spirits into the glass jar.

"Emma, that was brilliant" Matt said

Typical, Emma, the all powerful daughter of Zeus, and half Poseidon, gets brilliant from the guy I like. What do I get, amazing. I am so unimportant. Compared to these guys, just a worthless daughter of Hecate. Emma just captured two storm spirits.

Wait. Only two. That means...

I looked around for Lina, but she was gone

"Guys! Have you seen Lina?"

Emma's happy expression dropped instantly.

_One shall go missing on this deadly quest_

Lina had warned us about it, and now she was gone. And it was all my fault.

**Dun dun dun! I don't think anybody thought it would be Lina that went missing. I will not be able to update for a while, because the show I am in opens in about a month, so I am CRAZY busy. PLEASE review, it makes me happy to know that people actually read this stuff.**

**Poll**

**Who is funnier?**

**Percy**

**Or**

**Leo?**


	4. Confession Time

**Hey! This chapter is a little short, but I am trying to make time to update.**

**Tyler's POV**

I had no idea what to do. Lina was gone, we had to find her, but we also had to do the quest.

Emma was crying. I could't blame her. But I had to stay strong. I have to prove, that I am better then just a daughter of Hecate, anything more than that.

"I know what to do!" Emma said

"What?" Matt asked, he was a little bit stronger then us, but was still sad

"We, split up. I can fly, and find Lina, and you two find the stone"

I was shocked. Of corse, Emma was able to think of the amazing plan for us to save every thing. Then I realized what she was saying.

"Emma, you are NOT leaving us. We are a team, I mean, what else could we do with out you"

"Tyler, I need to go save her, it will work. Trust me."

I looked at Matt. He was thinking.

"Tyler, she is right. We need to find Lina sometime. We cant to both things. Just let her go. She is daughter of Zeus, she can do anything"

I almost burst into tears. Emma was perfect, the way her red hair waved all the way down her back, and her green eyes almost pop out. I mean who actually has green eyes. Sorry getting off topic.

"Ok, Emma, be careful. Please." I said trying to hold back tears

"I will. Don't worry."

And with that, she flew away, to who knows where.

"Come on, lets go find a place to stay for the night" Matt said

I had just noticed that the sun had set. Time really goes by fast when you are getting hunted by monsters right.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

About thirty minutes had passed, and we found a cave. Matt went out side to find wood, and I started to set up all of our gear.

Matt came back with a pile of sticks. I set them down and started a fire with them.

We sat there in silence for about twenty minutes. Then he asked me something I never hoped to hear in my life.

"Why are you a year round camper? I mean, no offense or anything, but minor god kids don't usually stay year round."

"Matt, I really don't want to talk about it"

"Come on, we are best friends, you can tell me anything"

"No, sorry I just cant"

I just lied back down, and fell asleep.

Then, my phone went off. I know, I know, demigods, aren't allowed to have phones, but with me being a daughter of Hecate, I can make sure that my signals don't shoot up.

At that moment, I wish I didn't have a phone. I saw the one thing that I have been afraid of since that day when I was five. A text that read

_Out of jail, found your number. Going to kill you just like your sister_

_-Dad_

I let out a scream. Matt shot up and looked at my phone. He read the text and stared at me

"Tyler, what have you not told me!" he almost yelled

"Matt! I just cant tell you!" I screamed, now tears rushing down my face

"Tyler, I can help you" he said pulling me in to him

"I wont tell you, but I will show you" I said

He looked confused, but then I touched his arm and thought about that night. The night that ruined everything. The night when my sister was killed. Every single detail, from the starvation, to the murder of Emilie.

As I thought my last thought, he pulled me in to him again. He had just seen my past before Camp Half Blood.

"Tyler, is this true?"

"Yes, when I was growing up, my dad locked me and my twin sister Emilie in the attic, and starved us. When we tried to get out, he- he killed her, and I got away, and now he is after me to!"

I was in full out tears right now, but I did't care. Matt was just listening to me.

"He wont even come near you. Tyler, I wont let him hurt you again."

And with that, I fell asleep in his arms.

**So what do you think? It is a bit dramatic, but good for a 7****th**** grader right? Do you like the end if this? I want to know what you think. Also, my other story On The Run, I will update this week end. That one takes a lot more thinking, well with this, I just write how I feel at the moment. **

**Poll**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Or**

**Hero's of Olympus?**


	5. Finally Crashed

**Sorry, it's been for ever! The show I am in just opened, so I will be able to write a lot more soon. **

**There are now links on my profile to what I think the main people look like. You have to copy and paste in the search box though. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would be working on Mark of Athena, Scroll of Aphrodite, or Curse of Jupiter (my friend told me those were the last 2 books) right now, so I don't own PJO. I also don't own Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

**Tyler's POV**

I woke up in Matt's arms. Had I fallen asleep there? I felt like a damsel in distress, having to have him watch over me all the time.It felt like I was just giving him a burden to carrie with him. Now he has to go to the underworld, find the gem, and deal with my tragic backstory. I know I would hate it.

"Tyler!" I screamed, waking up

"Matt! Are you okay?" I asked

"Was all that stuff you showed me last night, was that all real?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it. This is between me, Emilie, and my dad"

"No, now its my problem to. Tyler, you are like my sister, I would do anything for you"

Great, he thinks of me like a sister.

"Okay, we better get going."

"Wait, we need to tell somebody about all of this"

He was right. I knew just the person.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We caught a train, and headed to California. As we looked out the window, I saw a ton of Greek monsters, and yet none of them tried to attack us. We saw hellhounds, centaurs, and even a cyclops. None of them even came close.

When we got off the train, I made a bee-line for a car wash. We found the 'Do-It-Yourself' one and made sure nobody else was around.

Matt started to pump it, when I pulled out a gold drachma.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid." Thats what everybody said these days "Show me Alexander Jacobs, at camp half blood"

The water started to shimmer. Then I saw AJ sitting in the Hecate cabin. Of corse, he was making out with Cristina.

"Umm, AJ?" I asked

"Tyler!" He screamed, Matt started to snicker

Cristina pulled away.

"I'm going to go see what Lacy's up to" She said, a little embarrassed

"Wow AJ, you got her good" I said, trying not to laugh

He ignored my comment, and started asking questions. Then he realized something.

"Where's Emma, and Lina?"

I tried to hold back tears, and told him what had happened to the 'Mini Musketeers'

"Oh, poor Lina" he said

"We will find them, but now we have to go find the stupid gem"

"Tyler, we are running out of time" Matt said

He was right, the water was almost gone. I had to finnish this up fast.

"AJ, tell everybody what happened"

"Okay, and Tyler" he said

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe" He said, as the water slowly dimmed out.

"I will AJ, trust me, I will" I murmured under my breath.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Matt and looked around until we saw it. The Hollywood sign.

"You ready?" I whispered

"You bet" He responded, and we started up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As we walked up the GAINT hill, Matt was still working on that song he was working on, on the bus. I wondered what it was about.

I was singing my whole way up. Matt claimed I was a great singer, but I never thought I was daughter of Apollo good. But I sang anyways.

I noticed I was singing 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri. I noticed that that song really related to me, even though it was suppose to be about a boy who dumped you, it related to my situation with my dad.

By now we were almost at the top. Then I saw something that made my heart leap for joy.

"EMMA, LINA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Yup there they were flying in with Emma's powers.

"Tyler, Matt!" Lina yelled "I'm so happy to see you!"

"What happened?" Matt asked them

"It might take a while" Lina said

"I think we have enough time" Emma said

We set up a camp and let Emma and Lina sit down. Matt and I sat around them.

"Alright" Lina said "It started with the storm spirits. When you three were putting them in a glass, brilliant move by the way Emma, the third one grabbed me from behind, and flew off. It was terrifying at first. They took me to a mountain, and then dropped me down, and I fell through the earth. Then, I saw somebody who was flaming, and I mean literally flaming. He asked me if I wanted to revive my sister, I would have to sabotage this quest."

Oh crap, I thought. They thought I was Lina.

"And then" she continued "I said 'I only have one sister, Alo, and she is at Camp Half-Blood. Then he said 'Who are you' and I said 'Lina Stewart, daughter of Athena'. He said I was not the one he was looking for, and I blacked out.

"After I woke up, I was were we the bus blew up. I saw Emma flying around and lit a fire so she knew that somebody was there. She flew down and hugged me. She said that you had split up to find me. After that we flew to the Hollywood sign and hoped to find you guys." She finished

"Emma, you are amazing" Matt said, I held it in

"Matt it was nothing. I-"

"No really Emma, you truly are one of the most brilliant people I know. Emma Twors, daughter of Zeus, and half Poseidon. You are one of the most powerful demigods in the world." Now my tears were slowly coming out.

"Matt really. All I did was-"

"I mean compare yourself to anybody. Would THEY scarifies their life to save a friends? I doubt it. And Lina you to! You were amazing, just out there all by yourself! I mean you are one of the only people to be smart enough to light a signal fire. And-"

"ENOUGH" I shouted "Matt, is all you care about is these two? Oh Emma your so brave, oh Lina your so smart!" I was screaming at this point. My tears coming faster than I wanted

"What am I? See you cant think of anything because I am NOTHING! Compared to these two, I am nothing but a side kick. Unimportant. Thats what dad always told me and EMILIE! She was the only person who saw me as something, and she was killed. The only person who EVER cared for me was her. And I am going to find her now."

This was the hardest I have ever cried in my life. It felt like nobody cared what I did. So I ran. I ran up the hill and to the Hollywood sign.

"Tyler! Come back!" I heard Matt yell. I kept running.

I ran straight for the sign. I heard him right behind me. When I reached the big H I pressed my back up to it. Matt was almost to the top. He was in reaching distance, when I fell back.

I fell through the H and into the under world. The last thing I heard was

"I LOVE YOU!"

**So what do you think? This took me forever to write. I also had writers block for like a week. I even wrote a haiku...**

**I am frustrated**

**I can't think of anything**

**Stupid writer's block**

**I write about this **

**Because I have nothing else**

**Still can't write Haikus**

**Haha, this might be why. My teacher made us write 43 poems, all about different topics. Each haiku had to be two stanzas. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Poll**

**Who was a bigger hero?**

**Luke**

**Or **

**Selina?**

**Wow, this was a long chapter**


	6. The Truth?

**Hey! Sorry its been FOREVER! I have been thinking of ideas for a story I am co-writing with PerseusSlayerOfMedusa. It is called Camp Half Titan, and it is about a camp made up of kids that are 'Demi titans'. A boy AJ (recognize) volunteers for a quest to destroy some titans. It is an OC contest at first, but it then goes into a story. I am writing the plot for the story, and he is writing the details. If you like my ideas for stories, cheek it out! P.S. My OC in that story is Katherine Elizabeth Nicks (aka Katie Beth)**

**Tyler's POV**

Matt really just said that he loved me. I couldn't believe it.

My train of though was broken by not falling anymore. I was in a chair looking at an old man who I thought was Hades.

"You must be Tyler Catherine Gates" he said "I have heard so much about you"

"What do you want from me?" I cried, I was still a little shaken from my conversation with Matt, Emma, and Lina

"You have power, and I need that to keep the gem of the sea"

What was he talking about? I knew that he had the gem of the sea, but why would he need a daughter of Hecate to help him.

"I have no power, you want Emma. You missed people again"

"But no, you do have power, more than you will even know" Hades was starting to freak me out.

"Even if I did, I would never let you use me"

"That is where you are wrong, look at this" he gestured to the flames, and I looked

**(A/N I know, AN stink in the middle of stories, but it gets pretty gory here, so skip this if you don't like that kind of stuff)**

What I saw was terrifying. At first, it was Emma being hung by a tree. I watched as the life was squeezed out of her. Then Emma faded and I saw Lina at the top of a rocky cliff, and she was pushed off, falling into the cold water. As Lina hit the ground I saw AJ being whipped. The welts on his back were intense and deep. He was covered in blood.

Then I saw the worst of it. It was Matt being burned at the stake. I wanted to scream so bad, but held it back. He looked at me in the eye and I fell down to my knees screaming for it to stop. His eyes closed shut.

**(A/N The gross stuff ends here)**

Hades was showing me all the people I cared about the most, being killed and tortured.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" I screamed

Hades fire faded

"All of this will happen if you don't help me"

"What will happen if I do?"

"Your friends will not be affected, and you will be reunited with your sister"

"Emilie's dead, I can never see her again" I yelled

"Then look"

I looked, and saw her. I knew it was her because she looked exactly like me. She waved, and then faded.

"Give her back!" I shouted, I had just seen my sister, and I needed to get her back

"If you help me, I will"

I thought about what would happen if I helped him. No more Gem of the Sea. No more unimportance. I would have Emilie with me. All my friends could be safe.

Then, what would happen if I didn't help him. The Gem of the Sea would give the whole world water. I would never see Emilie again.

Then I thought of something.

"I will never help you" I said "But, I will give you my power"

"That is helping me" Hades said

"Okay, but I will give you my power, and my life if you let my friends and Emilie live"

Just then Emma, Lina, and Matt ran through the door.

"Look, more visitors" Hades said with delight

"Tyler, we know whats going on, and you are not doing this" Lina said

"Lina, I have to. For you and my sister"

"Tyler-"

"Catalina!" she looked surprised. Hardly anybody even knew that that was her name "Would you do this for me and Alo? Its my choice. I need you guys and Emilie to live"

"We didn't even know you had a sister" Emma said

"Actually, I did" Matt said

"Matt, shut up! You were the one who got us into this!" Lina yelled

"Its not his fault!" I said. "This is my choice, I need to do this"

I steeped forward.

**Lina's POV**

As Tyler steeped forward Matt tried to go after her, but she shot him back with her magic.

Then I knew how to save Tyler.

"Guys the prophesy, think about it" I said

"_Four shall go to find the treasure of the sea _Thats clear, four of us looked for the Gem of the Sea

_Look where old souls rome, thats the key _We found it in the underworld

_One shall go missing on this deadly quest _That was me

_Love versus ones old life will be the true test _Emilie is Tyler's old life, and Matt is her love

_Only he can save her then _Matt, you are the only one who can save her

_The girl with the magics will shall bend _Tyler's will is bending to make this right

_Daughter of the sky, daughter of wisdom _Emma and I

_These four will create waters new kingdom _By getting the Gem of the Sea will create waters new kingdom

Matt, you are the only one who can save her. DO IT NOW!"

"Lina's right" Emma said

"I'm a daughter of Athena, of corse I am right!" I said like it should be clear

"Okay, I have to save Tyler before she does anything stupid" Matt said running off to save Tyler.

"So what do we do now" Emma asked

"I have no idea"

"We could play tag"

"Okay, your it"

"Your it" she said poking me

"Your it"

"Your it!"

"Your it!"

"YOUR it!"

"YOUR IT!"

This was going to be a long night.

**So what do you think? This was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I started and then it said 1,000 words. I wanted to have a small funny part because it was getting so intense.**

**If you like my story ideas PLEASE cheek out Camp Half Titan! The author is really good, and I recommend his stories. I am co-writing Camp Half Titan, so if you like this, you will like that!**

**Please review. I hardly got any last update, and most of my best reviewers didn't review. I need to know if I am good or not! Any way REVIEW!**

**Poll**

**Who is the bigger camp bully?**

**Clarisse**

**Or**

**Octavian?**


	7. On The River Styx

**Hey! My best friend Alyssa is helping me write this chapter. She has never read a Percy Jackson book, but she stole my I-Pad and read this, and she liked it. So here you go!**

Matt's POV

I ran down the hall, hoping to find Tyler. I cant believe that she would do this for us. She was giving up her power to save us. To save me.

I dashed down the long corridor looking for any clues that she had been there. Then I glanced into a fire filled room and saw her, on her knees Hades about to strike.

I sprinted in and pulled her away from him, just when Hades whip of power was coming down.

"Matt, what are you doing? I am doing this to save you!" She said

"And I am doing this to save you. Tyler, I will fight for you, live for you, and die for you, because I love you"

"I love you to Matt"

That moment was the best of my life. I pulled her in and I kissed her. Of corse it was ruined by Hades.

"Oh, so romantic. To bad Tyler wont live long enough to let it go on"

He used magic and pulled her back to him. I took out my bow and arrows and hoped for the best.

I yanked out an arrow from my quiver, and used all my might to pull it back in my bow. As I release the arrow, and flew across the room and hit Hades right in the eye.

"Tyler run!"

And she did. She ran out of there as fast as she could. Hades was down rolling on the floor. Then I had an idea.

I searched the room for the Gem of the Sea and saw it. It was a gorgeous deep blue gem that shinned in the dark room of fire. I quickly snached it out and started to run. Then I remembered what Hades would do to all of us. I soon found myself looking around for Hades helm of terror.

I saw it on his thrown. I darted over and grabbed it.

I just noticed that Hades had started to stand up.

"What are you doing with those?"

"Lets make a deal Hades, if you let Tyler and all of us live, I will give you back your helm of terror. You also have to let us bring back the Gem of the Sea. And one more thing, let Emilie come back."

"Never"

"Okay" I said "I guess I can give this to Tyler as a present" holding up the helm

"Fine. But I will keep Emilie, she did not hold up her end of our deal."

"Fine, but you have to swear on the river Styx that you agree to what I said"

"I Hades swear on the river Styx that I will let all of you live and keep the Gem of the Sea"

I threw back the helm and made a run for it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I found the girls where we had left them, but Tyler was in bad shape. She had bruises up and down her face. The welts on her arms were bleeding and she was un-conscience.

I ran up to her and stared up at Emma and Lina. They had been crying, I could tell.

I pulled out my nectar and ambrosia. Then I broke off a pice of ambrosia and fed it to her.

She didn't move.

"Tyler, wake up. Please wake up. With out you I am just Matt. The surfer boy, the cool Apollo kid, the healer. But with out you I-I am nothing. I know you have never thought of your self as important, just a daughter of Hecate. But Tyler you are so much more than what you think you are. You are perfect in every way. Its what makes you special that makes you strong. You are one of the strongest people I know. You can't leave after all that we have been through. I love you Tyler. I always will and if you die, so do I. I may be living, but my soul is dead. You are the reason for my heart, my soul, and Tyler, you are my every thing."

She still lied motionless

"Tyler please!" I pleaded. I was at my breaking point. Nobody had seen me cry, but I couldn't help myself. "Tyler, just don't go"

"Matt?" I heard. Only one voice could sound so beautiful.

Then her eyes opened.

**So this was my attempt at a cliff hanger. I would like to thank my BFF Alyssa for editing this. This took me for a while to write because she was doing my hair and telling REALLY bad anti-jokes. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't worry about the story ending. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve (When I typed this Alyssa said "But your wearing a short sleeve shirt" I would be so lost with out her)**

**But I will (probably) have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Poll: (Be honest)**

**Did you notice that**

**I used Alyssa's name in the story earlier only spelled differently**

**Or**

**Not**


	8. On Top of Olympus, all Covered With Gods

**Hello people of fanfiction! I don't have anything exiting to say, so here is the story!**

Tyler's POV

I thought I was dead. I knew I was dead. When I was running I had passed out. I'm guessing that Emma and Lina found me and took me here.

I felt the ambrosia go into my system. It took me a while but I finally woke up.

"Matt?" I said

"Tyler! We thought you were dead!" He exclaimed

"Emilie, what happened to her?"

"She didn't make it. I'm sorry Tyler" He said

"Guys, lets get out of here" Emma said, trying to change the topic

"How?" I asked

"With these" Lina said pointing to four blue pearls. "Just crush them under your feet"

I stood up, and put the pearl under my foot. Then I literally dissolved. In seconds I was flashed to a place where I had never been, but I could tell where I was.

Mount Olympus, home of the gods.

I looked around to find the others.

"Wow" Lina said

"Its amazing"

"I wish we lived here"

I thought about how long we had been gone, then I realized that it was the Summer Solstice.

Matt lead the pack as we went to the thrown room.

()()(()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()

As I looked around, I saw the 12 Olympian gods.

"Who do we have here" Zeus said

Matt introduced all of us.

"I am Matthew Harvey, son of Apollo. This is Emmantha Twors, daughter of Zeus. This is Catalina Stewart, daughter of Athena. And Tyler Gates, daughter of Hecate"

"Her mom is Hecate?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes" I said, quietly

"Then why are you on this quest? Your not important enough" Dionysus said

That made me mad. After all I had done for the dumb quest. Well there was no way I was going to take this.

"My mother may be a minor god, but I am just as important as the rest of you. I am amazing in my own way, and I am proud of myself, no matter what you say" I said. I had no idea why those words just came out of my mouth, but they did.

Dionysus looked mad, but said nothing.

"Son" Apollo said. Matt stepped forward

"Thank you so much for doing such a rockin job on this quest. And hey that Tyler chick, kept it up son!" Apollo said. Matt looked mortified, but I just smiled at it.

"Catalina" Athena said. Lina stepped closer to her mom "You were amazing on this quest, remember to stay wise." Lina smiled and ran back to Emma.

"Emmantha" Zeus said. Emma slowly walked forward "Well-um-a-good job" Zeus said awkwardly.

"Thanks, urm dad" Emma said returning the awkwardness.

"Tyler, may I have a word?" Artemis asked

"Of corse" I said

We walked out side the thrown room.

"What you did was truly spectacular" She said

"Thank you" I replied

"I was asking, would you like to join the hunt?"

I could hardly believe it. I thought about it. I would get new sisters, that would take me no matter who I was. I would look thirteen forever. But I would loose Matt.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis, but I cant" I replied

"I understand, well the invitation is always open"

She left the room. I was half hoping that mom would crash the Summer Solstice, but no luck.

"You guys ready?" Emma asked as she came out

"Yup" Matt said

"Lets go"

We got in the elevator and we pushed the button that said lobby. The elevator shot down like a gunfire and we went shooting down. When the door finally opened, we walked through the lobby and outside.

As I walked to the outside doors, I heard a scream behind me. I turned around to see Emma, Lina, and Matt pinned up against the building. I turned to the front and saw a gun pointed right at my face.

"Miss me?"

**And my other attempt at a cliff hanger! A lot of you responded to my poll, and I used Alyssa's name earlier as an Ares camper during Capture The Flag only it's spelled Alissa.**

**Please review. I hardly got any the last chapter and most were asking me where I used Alyssa in. It really helps me write more if I know people actually like my stuff.**

**Poll**

**Which couple do you prefer?**

**Jasper**

**Or**

**Jeyna?**

**(I think by my pen-name, you can tell who I like better)**


	9. I'll Never Let You Go

**Cats random though of the day:is it possible to make pink chocolate milk?**

**Last year me and my english teacher had a HUGE argument about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Candle on the Water.**

Tyler's POV

"Dad?" I managed to choke out.

"Well, look what happened to you. Emilie would be proud" he held the gun closer to my face. I had to watch what I said because I knew he would shoot me.

"Leave my friends alone" I spat out.

"Wow Tyler, I thought you would do better than this. These guys are barley even people."

"Take that back"

"Make me" I heard Lina yelp, as she was pushed up even harder.

"Stop hurting them!" I screamed. I tried to get other peoples attention, but this was New York. They continued to ignore us.

"Tyler, if you were smart you would shut up right now."

I shut up.

He put down the gun, and pulled out a knife. Images flashed before me.

Emilie and I. From all the times he would come up and hit us, to when he took her last breath.

"Dad, please leave my friends alone" I pleaded.

"Tyler, you know I would never hurt anybody" he said as if he was innocent. "Lets start with your boyfriend"

He let go of me and started for Matt. They guy who was holding Matt threw him to the ground. Emma and Lina screamed. As an instinct I used magic and flung my dad back on the ground. His gang ran, throwing Emma and Lina on the ground.

At first I wondered why they ran, but I realized that the police were driving up. My dad was to fast. He flung me around his shoulder and ran to his car in the ally.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he shoved me into the trunk of his old car.

"Shut up, or I will make you shut up!" he whispered to me.

He slammed the trunk door on me.

I sat there in silence. I wondered what Emma, Lina, and Matt were up to. They were probably talking to the police, telling them what happened. Lina would be crying, Emma would be saying it all, and Matt would be sitting there stunned.

I threw up. I felt it come up my stomach, and I let it out. I considered using magic to unlock the door, but decided against it. I knew I would die if the door opened and I fell out.

I started to sing. I was singing my song, _Candle on the Water. _Emilie and I would sing it to each other when he would hurt us.

"I'll be your candle on the water" I slowly sang. It helped.

"My love for you will always burn. I know your lost and drifting, but the clouds are lifting. Don't look back, you have somewhere to turn" my voice started to crack. I decided to stop.

I slowly fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke to a bright light in my eyes.

"Get up!" my dad yelled.

I got up and out of the trunk. What I saw was truly terrifying.

My old house.

As he pushed me through the door, I saw Emilie's blood stains on the floor. I started to cry.

"Man up. Go to the attic. I've got a surprise for you"

I worked my way up the long, spiraling stairwell.

When I reached the top, I gasped. Everything was exactly the same. I remembered this place vividly. From the little stick people drawings on the window, to the cot we shared.

I saw 'the deadly corner' as Emilie and I called it. It was where dad would hurt us. There were many dried blood marks.

I really wished my friends had phones. I could text them where I was, but we could't have phones. Even if we could, there was no reception.

I went over to my cot and sat down. I remembered us sitting here talking to each other. We got along great.

I got lost in thought and realized I had been sitting there for three hours.

"Tyler, I have a surprise" I heard my dad say. Thats exactly what he would say when he was about to hurt us.

As he walked into the room, I saw the blade. I thought of one of the many nights when he hurt us.

_Flash back_

_It was late. We could tell by how black the night was. Me and Emilie had been having nightmares. Then we heard it._

_"Tyler, Emilie I have a surprise"_

_We both his under the covers. _

_"Come out!" he screamed. I then felt the blanket ripped off of us. _

_"Tyler!" He yelled grabbing Emilie. "Nope, wrong twin" he said throwing her to the floor._

_I then felt a knife cut down my forearm. I screamed out in pain._

_"Tyler, why did I get fired? It was you!" he yelled. _

_Then he just left me there, bleeding. Emilie ran over, and took one of our band-aids out. She covered up the blood, and I was fine._

_We spent the rest of the night in each others arms._

_End flashback_

"So, was that your boyfriend back there?" he asked me.

Was Matt my boyfriend?

"No, he's a friend" I replied

I screamed as the knife came down on my leg.

"One for lying" he struck down again "And one for running"

I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Down stairs I heard a door slam.

My dad read my thoughts.

"Just the wind" he said. I knew it wasn't.

I heard the foot steps up the stairs.

My dad made another gash, but this time in my chest. Spots danced before my eyes.

I could barley make out what was going on. I knew though. Matt had found me. The gash in my stomach got worse.

"I'll be your candle on the water" I sang softly. "Till every wave is warm and bright. My soul is there beside you, let this candle guide you. Soon you'll see a golden stream of light"

My dad was trying against Matt, but Matt was a demigod. As my dad swiped his knife, Matt shot his arrow.

"A cold and friendless tide has found you" I continued "Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down. I'll paint a ray of hope around you. Circling in the air, lighter by a prayer"

Matt managed to disarm dad. My dad lay on the floor, begging for mercy. I wanted to stand up and help, but I was to weak. Loosing to much blood.

"I'll be your candle on the water" I still sang "This flame inside of me will grown. Keep holding on, you'll make it. Here's my hand so take it. Look for me reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow"

Matt killed my dad. He stabbed the knife into him, and ran over to me. Holding me, and screaming my name.

"I'll never ket you go" I sang sad and choked up. But I had to finish the song.

"I'll never ket you go" Matt was begging me to stop, and to stay.

"I'll never let you go"

I took my last breath.

**Wow, that was hard to type. But wait there's more! Yes, I will have an epilogue up tomorrow or Friday. If you have never herd _Candle on the Water_ you should listen to it. Its a good song.**

**The last chapter, I will have a surprise for you! You will have to wait to see that though.**

**In case you don't get it, Tyler just died.**

**Poll**

**Are you mad at me for killing Tyler?**

**Yes**

**Or **

**No?**


	10. Forever

**Hey! I lied about this being the epilogue. Alyssa is here, again, and she gave me an idea for this chapter, so I hope you like it.**

Tyler's POV

Everything was black. I felt my soul go down, and I was on a boat. I knew where I was. I looked over at Charon, and he smiled.

"Thank you" I said, as I got off the boat

I walked a little ways, until I saw myself facing a crowd of people. They were debating wether or not I would go to Elysium.

After some debate, because I did't die a hero, they said my soul could rest in Elysium.

I vanished.

When I opened my eyes, everything was perfect. It looked just like Camp Half Blood, but nobody was there. Except for one.

"EMILIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"TYLER!" She screamed back

I ran to her, and it was the best I had ever felt in my life.

"I'm so sorry!" I said

"Don't be" she replied "He killed me, not you. I would have died anyway"

"I missed you so much" I said, tears in my eye

"I missed you to, but we can be together now"

"Forever" I agreed.

I will live happily here, with Emilie. I love Matt, but I will see him soon. All people die at one point or another. Until then, I will be with my sister.

Forever.

**I know this is really short! I will TRY to update again today, but I really want to read these chapters that my co-writer, PerseusSlayerOfMeadusa, is updating today. **

**Poll**

**Who's death was sadder**

**Silena's**

**Or**

**Becondorf's?**


	11. Epilogue

**:'( this is the last chapter. I really hope you liked it as much as I did. Enjoy!**

AJ's POV

It had been a month since we herd the news about Tyler.

_Flash Back_

_I had been at the beach with Cristina when Chiron called everybody to the pavilion. I got up and ran, thinking that Tyler was back from her quest. Boy was I wrong._

_When everybody was there, I was wondering where Tyler, Emma, Lina, and Matt were. _

_"Camper's I have an announcement." Chiron said. I knew what he was about to say before he even said it. "Tyler Gates, daughter of Hecate was killed on this quest."_

_"What happened" I spat out._

_"She was killed by a monster or something. She was weak" Alissa, the Ares camper, said._

_"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I had never done that kind of this before._

_"Alissa, Tyler was killed by her father. They had finished the quest, when her father took her, and killed her in her old house. Matt arrived at her house in time to see her die. Luckily Matt was able to kill him for her."_

_The Hecate cabin was speechless. Tyler was our unofficial leader. What would we do without her?_

_End Flash Back_

I decided to stop thinking about that day. Today was when we would burn her banner. The Hecate cabin teamed up with Matt, Lina, and Emma for her banner.

It looked like Tyler. It was lime green with twin torches sewn in the middle. The whole camp joined up to see it burn.

I went up to say my speech about Tyler.

"Tyler was my closest sister. She was the one I talked to, when I needed girl advise or anything. When I heard she was gone, the cabin was upset for days. We all loved Tyler, and hope she lives happy in Elysium." I finished, and every body clapped.

**Matt's POV**

As AJ walked off the stage, Lina walked up to say her speech.

"For almost as long as I remember, Tyler has been there for me. She has always been one of my best-best f-friends" and Lina broke out in tears. I could tell she was having a hard time with this. Emma walked up into her place.

"Well, I have been in camp ever since I was born. This was the first time I had ever been out of Camp Half-Blood. Tyler gave me the courage to try. I guess this is the end of the 'Mini Musketeers'" Emma finished.

Now it was my turn.

"Tyler was good at keeping secrets. None of you know this, but Tyler had a twin sister. Her name was Emilie. As Tyler was growing up, her dad would hit her and Emilie. When she was five, they tried to run away. Wail they were leaving, her dad killed Emilie. On this quest Tyler showed me these things. Her dad abused her and her sister to death. When we were traveling, I wrote this song for her, it was originally called 'Emilie's Song' but due to resent events this is 'Tyler's Song"

I picked up my guitar and started to play.

"_She's fighting these tears as they start to fall_

_Holding her breath as she lost it all_

_The choices he made_

_Now lie on her grave_

_Life slipped away as she opened the door_

_Saying goodbye can't take it much more_

_Now that it's through_

_Can't believe that it's true_

_That she's gone"_

I started slowly crying.

"Rest in peace Tyler Catherine Gates. You will always have a place in my heart." I said as I lit the banner.

We had a moment of silence. I watched as the banner started to burn, and I said a vow to myself that I would NEVER let this kind of thing happen again.

**20 years later.**

I walked through the door to have my only biological daughter, Tyler who was only nine, hop up on me.

"DAD! Joe's being mean to me!"

"Am not!" my adopted son Joe said

"Are to!"

"Kid's settle down" I said.

Yes, I did get married. I knew Tyler would hate me for not moving on. I was married to Elizabeth Harley, with our eight kids.

Elizabeth and I decided, that we would adopt abused kids. So far we had eight, including Tyler. Five girls and three boys.

"Dad?" Tyler asked me "why do I have a boy's name"

"Tyler, you were named after my best friend when I was a kid. She was a girl."

"What did she do" She asked.

I thought about that. The real question was what did't Tyler do? Then I ran up stairs to my study. I pulled out a pen and paper and started like this:

Chapter One: Tyler's Point of View

It was pitch black.I reached out to feel my twin sister Emilie...

**So what do you think? I had a really fun time writing this, and I hope you liked it! Do you think I should do a sequel? It would be short, but I could give more information about Matt's family, and where Lina, Emma, and AJ are.**

**And if you were wondering, I did write that song. Tell me if you want a video of it on You Tube.**

**Last Poll**

**Should I make a sequel**

**Yes**

**Or **

**No?**


	12. Sequel?

**Hey! I would just like to say that there WILL be a sequel to IMPORTANCE! It is on my page and it's called 'The Story Never Told'.**

**Cheek it out!**


End file.
